Remords ou regrets ?
by Danacarine
Summary: Les relations entre Jack et Sam sont très tendues depuis leur retour de l’expédition sur P3X786. Réussirontils à s’expliquer et à trouver un terrain d’entente ?
1. Chapter 1

**-****Remords ou regrets ?**** -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Spoilers :** **"**Divide and conquer**" **_("__Divisez pour Conquérir__")_, 4.05

**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !

_(14.05.05 __-> __24.10.05)_

La douceur de sa peau glissant sur la sienne… Leur corps qui s'imbriquent… Cette vague qui les emporte… AHHH ! Nooooooon ! Il se retrouva assis sous sa tente, trempé de sueur et à bout de souffle… Encore… Ces 7 dernières nuits avaient été une vraie torture. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées quand la tête de Daniel apparut par l'ouverture de la tente :

« Jack ? Ça va ??? Je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil ! »

« C'est bon Daniel, un cauchemar… Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 2 h 56… Tu as encore 1 h 30 devant toi avant ton tour de garde… Tout est calme. »

« Bah… Je crois que, de toute façon, ma nuit est finie pour le moment. »

Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son duvet, remit ses rangers et sortit de la tente. Il alla s'affaler pesamment sur une des pierres autour du feu de camp. Daniel s'installa à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, troublé seulement par les craquements du feu et les cris nocturnes de la faune locale, Daniel se décida à prendre la parole :

« Tu veux en parler ? Ça fait plusieurs nuits que ça t'arrive… »

« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Dois-je t'appeler maman ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Allons Jack ! Tu cries dans ton sommeil, tu assumes de plus en plus de tours de garde et ton humeur est… encore plus massacrante que d'ordinaire ! » lança Daniel avec un petit sourire, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Merci, c'est gentil à toi de le remarquer. »

Jack avait pris son ton sarcastique, le dialogue ne serait pas simple… Daniel réfléchit à la prochaine question qu'il voulait poser mais se doutait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Jack ne voulait rien dire et à trop insister il allait certainement se faire rembarrer mais ça n'était pas la première fois… Et certainement pas la dernière !

« Tu as crié "Non"… Non à quoi ? Ou à qui ? Si tu en parles, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux… Et puis on pourrait chercher à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive… »

Jack se pinça les lèvres… Daniel avait sûrement raison mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était impossible. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le mettait dans un état pareil… Lui qui avait été entraîné à endurer les pires tortures, qui avait été tué et ressuscité des dizaines de fois par Bâal et avait fini par s'en relever… Oui mais voilà, cette fois, c'était loin d'être une torture en fait, c'était même tout le contraire, justement…

Il piqua le feu avec un bâton et ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes… A ses côtés, Daniel n'osait plus rien dire, comprenant que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées. Elles n'avaient pas l'air si terrifiantes cependant, il vit même un petit sourire se dessiner doucement sur la figure de Jack. Bizarre… Quelques secondes à peine auparavant, il avait l'air hagard et traumatisé, maintenant il était paisible et semblait même heureux… Chose rare chez le grand Jack O'Neill, il laissait transparaître quelques émotions…

Un frisson le secoua soudain tandis qu'une moue de dégoût s'accrochait à sa figure. Il jeta son bâton dans le foyer d'un geste rageur ! Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à ça ! Pour son bien à elle ! Et pour le sien, s'il ne voulait pas finir complètement cinglé. Daniel, interloqué, se leva à demi et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? »

« Ecoute Daniel, tu devrais aller te coucher… C'est rien, juste des choses auxquelles j'aimerais mieux ne pas penser et qui s'accrochent… Je ne veux pas en parler… C'est inutile d'embrouiller encore les choses dans ma tête. Tu sais comme tout se mélange vite dans mon pauvre cerveau ! »

Il lança cette dernière phrase en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son coéquipier, histoire de le rassurer et de l'envoyer se coucher. Daniel n'était pas dupe. Mais devant le regard de Jack, il se décida à obéir. Il avait l'air totalement perdu mais résolu à se taire. Il parlerait sans doute en temps voulu, peut-être n'était-il pas la bonne personne pour l'écouter après tout… Il se leva dans un soupir, serra un instant l'épaule de Jack avant de se diriger vers sa tente. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de tirer la fermeture éclair.

« Jack ? Réveille-moi si t'as envie de parler… »

« Oui, bonne nuit maman ! » Jack lui envoya un petit caillou en rigolant.

« Ouille ! » Evidemment, le projectile avait atteint sa cible !

Jack repensa avec affection à Daniel, le petit scarabée, comme il s'amusait à le surnommer… Au fil des années, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches. C'est Daniel qui l'avait aidé à chasser ses anciens démons et à reprendre pied dans la vie, pendant leur mission sur Abydos. Il refuserait toujours de l'admettre, mais il était souvent sa bonne conscience. Il savait que son ami avait décelé son trouble et s'en inquiétait…

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire… Il avait bien trop honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comment avait-t-il pu lui faire ça ? Bon d'accord, les circonstances les avaient poussés dans cette direction mais comment avait-il pu passer à l'acte ainsi ??? Il se dégoûtait vraiment… Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir avoir un comportement aussi abject. Il lâcha un rire bref... _Allons Jack… Tu ne vas pas te mentir à toi-même maintenant ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'attendais que ça ! Ça fait des années, 8 pour être précis, que tu ne rêves que de ça ! Oui, mais pas comme ça, pas comme ça…_ Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en la secouant doucement de droite à gauche.

Il se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas autour du campement. Il s'arrêta à la rivière et s'agenouilla sur le bord. Il se trempa la tête dans l'eau glacée. A défaut de chasser ce dialogue intérieur qui allait finir par le rendre dingue, ça lui permettrait au moins de reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses idées.

Carter… Quand il lui avait dit que, sous aucun prétexte, rien ne devrait sortir de cette pièce, elle avait acquiescé sans rien dire si ce n'est un « Bien mon colonel. A vos ordres ! » froid et terriblement réglementaire, beaucoup plus qu'au sortir du test Zatarc. Pourtant la situation était similaire, non ? Elle avait évité son regard depuis et s'arrangeait pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec lui.

Ça lui fendait le cœur… Ne plus voir ses petits sourires en coin quand il faisait une blague douteuse. Il peut bien l'avouer… il n'en faisait que dans l'espoir de voir CE sourire destiné à lui seul… Elle était son soleil, sa raison de vivre… Rha ! Voilà maintenant qu'il virait fleur bleue ! Il se releva dans une grimace, le manque de sommeil se faisant de plus en plus cruellement sentir.

Il se décida à retourner près du feu et reprendre sa surveillance, tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne viendrait troubler le calme de cette superbe nuit étoilée… Elles brillaient vraiment beaucoup les étoiles sur cette planète… Comme ses yeux… Et voilà, il recommençait ! Il leva les bras au ciel pour lui-même. Décidément, la nuit serait longue…

5 h 32… Il devait réveiller son second pour qu'elle prenne le quart suivant… Mais l'idée de s'approcher d'elle pour l'éveiller le tétanisait. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, c'était une des choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement dans les missions d'explorations… La côtoyer, la voir dans des moments plus ou moins intimes, en tout cas des situations qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la vie à la base, le remplissait de bonheur. Mais plus maintenant, maintenant c'était définitivement fini !

Un raclement de gorge le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et coupa le fil des ses idées :

« Mon Colonel, je viens prendre mon tour de garde. »

Elle était là devant, lui, glaciale et parfaitement au garde à vous. Il ne put réprimer une légère grimace devant son salut rigoureusement militaire. Ses yeux étaient posés loin derrière lui… En fait non, elle regardait à travers lui… Normal, vu qu'il n'existait plus pour elle, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait depuis… cette nuit là.

« C'est bon, Major. Repos… »

Il lui fit signe de baisser la main. Il avait l'estomac noué de la voir devant lui si impersonnelle. Il avala sa salive, il avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose de gentil mais devant son regard dur il haussa intérieurement des épaules… A quoi bon ?

« Tout est calme. Réveillez-nous à 7 h 30 Major. » Il se leva péniblement et retourna dans ses quartiers sans un regard de plus vers elle.

Une fois dans sa tente, il se jeta sur son sac de couchage, il était si fatigué… Il posa un bras sur ses yeux et attendit que le sommeil l'emporte tout en s'efforçant de faire le vide dans ses pensées… En vain ! 5 minutes, puis 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre signe d'endormissement. Pire, l'énervement commençait à le gagner ! Il se tourna et se retourna avant de s'asseoir et de donner un grand coup de poing dans le sol ! Il allait devenir fou s'il ne dormait pas !

Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Oh, sans doute pas la meilleure qui soit, mais vu son état, rien ne pouvait être pire. Il s'installa la tête au pied de son lit et remonta le plus silencieusement possible la fermeture éclair de sa tente, se coucha sur le ventre, le menton reposant sur ses deux mains croisées et se mit à l'observer… La regarder en douce était devenu son passe-temps préféré au cours des années et il était passé maître dans l'art de ne pas se faire prendre, du moins le croyait-il…

Son cœur se serra à sa vue… Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait complètement épuisée. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnie… Il la vit se lever, faire quelques étirements en grimaçant et se masser la nuque, sans doute dans un effort vain pour se détendre. Si seulement il pouvait masser lui-même ses muscles noués, il était sûr que ça aurait plus d'effet… C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit enfin, un léger sourire sur le visage, et pour la 1ère fois depuis une semaine, ne fit aucun cauchemar…


	2. Chapter 2

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation ! C'était décidé, dès leur retour sur Terre, elle allait demander sa mutation ! La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été un véritable calvaire pour elle. Elle n'avait pas cessé un instant de penser à ce qui c'était passé et à sa réaction après, au point de perdre le sommeil… Comment avait-il pu se montrer si tendre, si aimant pour devenir si cassant l'instant d'après ? Dieu qu'elle avait été bête ! Elle qui commençait réellement à penser qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour elle…

Bien sûr… C'était une erreur mais… Le moment passé dans ses bras avait été le plus merveilleux de sa vie… Elle s'était enfin sentie heureuse, comblée et vivante ! Et lui… Son regard chaud la dévorait des yeux, elle avait bien lu de l'amour dans son regard ! Il était tout sauf indifférent… Rien qu'en y repensant, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et un sourire rêveur se dessina sur sa figure… Alors pourquoi avait-il tout gâcher ensuite avec sa raideur et sa froideur militaire ? Il aurait pu au moins attendre quelques minutes avant de lui asséner son ordre de ne rien divulguer en la faisant brusquement redescendre sur terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait le crier sur les toits ???

Depuis lors, elle n'avait cessé d'être partagée entre une colère noire contre lui et son amour pour lui à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit… Difficile de rester stoïque en de telles circonstances ! Elle le détestait ! Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui, c'était à devenir dingue ! Pour preuve, ça faisait bien une heure qu'elle se parlait toute seule dans sa tête !!!

Sam soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et décida de faire quelques pas pour dérouiller un peu ses muscles endoloris par la fatigue… Si au moins il y avait une issue possible à cette situation… Elle décida d'analyser encore une fois tout ça en se rendant lentement du côté de la rivière…

Elle l'aimait. Maintenant, elle en était tout à fait sûre.

Il l'aimait… Ça… Elle en était persuadée mais il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

Le règlement passait avant tout. Il lui avait bien fait comprendre, il ne ferait rien qui mettrait leur (sa ?) carrière en péril.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça dans l'attente d'une chose qui n'arriverait certainement jamais. Elle fonçait sur ses 35 ans et son horloge biologique lui faisait cruellement ressentir l'urgence de se stabiliser.

Résultat des courses : elle devait démissionner, l'oublier, se trouver un gentil mari et fonder une famille ! Facile à dire… Elle laissa échapper un rire qui tenait plus du ricanement que de la joie. Quelle belle vie l'attendait… Et pourtant, son cœur lui criait qu'elle devait rester au SGC, tant pis s'il ne se passait jamais rien d'autre, au moins, elle le verrait chaque jour… Il était sa raison de vivre, sa bouffée d'oxygène…

Les larmes trop longtemps retenues se mirent à dévaler sur son visage sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste pour les endiguer ou les essuyer. Elle allait démissionner, elle devait démissionner ! Déménager à Washington, le Pentagone l'avait souvent contactée pour lui offrir du travail, cette fois, elle accepterait ! Là-bas, elle ne connaissait personne… Au début, ça ne serait pas facile mais ça lui permettrait de repartir à zéro… Se reconstruire loin de tout ce qui avait été sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, loin de lui… A cette pensée, son cœur se serra un peu plus et ses pleurs silencieux redoublèrent…

Elle se laissa tomber en tailleur au bord du ruisseau, celui-là même où son supérieur s'était rendu quelques heures auparavant, aux prises avec les mêmes tourments… Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, le regard dans le vague et les épaules secouées par de longs sanglots qui finirent par s'espacer lentement... Quand elle fut calmée, elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage… En aucun cas elle ne voulait que les autres devinent qu'elle avait pleuré.

Maintenant qu'elle avait pris une décision, elle se sentait apaisée. Pas heureuse mais au moins apaisée… Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et son esprit rationnel se chargea de la persuader que c'était la seule décision valable. Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques moments de complicité mais rien d'autre, elle s'était simplement fait des idées romantiques pour pallier le vide de sa vie sentimentale ! Mais dorénavant, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour se construire une vraie vie privée ! Digne d'une jeune femme de 35 ans, plutôt jolie et intelligente. Cette dernière réflexion la fit sourire. Elle se sentait de bien meilleure humeur et retourna vers le campement réveiller le reste de son équipe.

En une demi-heure à peine, ils avaient remballé toutes leurs affaires. Leur mission sur cette planète était enfin terminée et ils pouvaient enfin réintégrer la Terre. Sam était soulagée, elle allait pouvoir mettre un point final à tout ça. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que le Général Hammond, les envoya faire le check-up habituel à l'infirmerie. L'ambiance était tendue, Janet n'eut droit à aucune protestation de la part de Jack quand elle lui fit sa prise de sang et il disparut aussitôt dans ses quartiers. Sam, quant à elle, évita obstinément son regard. Pourtant d'ordinaire, elles profitaient de ses moments-là pour papoter de tout et de rien mais aujourd'hui, rien. Elle aussi s'enfuit dans ses quartiers sitôt l'examen terminé.

Janet se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c, avec un regard interrogatif :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive encore à ces deux là ? Ils se sont disputés ? »

« Même pas… Ils sont comme ça depuis notre dernière mission. Jack est encore plus ronchon que d'habitude et Sam est irritable comme jamais elle ne l'a été ! » Daniel ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis.

« Ouh… L'ambiance a dû être drôlement joyeuse pendant cette mission » fit remarquer Janet.

Teal'c leva un sourcil étonné :

« Non, Docteur Fraisier, au contraire. L'ambiance a été des plus mornes. Le colonel et le major n'ont fait que s'éviter. »

Daniel et Janet échangèrent un regard dépité… Décidément, Teal'c ne se ferait jamais aux expressions terriennes !

Sam était devant la porte du Général Hammond. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se donner le courage d'affronter la plus grande décision de sa vie. Elle toqua à la porte, espérant soudain que personne ne lui réponde. « Entrez », le mot était tombé, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle poussa la porte d'une main mal assurée et…

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ??? » Ça devait faire au moins la dix millième fois que le militaire se posait cette question… Il était étendu en croix en travers de son lit et fixait le plafond gris d'un œil morne. Il avait une envie furieuse de se taper la tête contre le mur, au moins il n'entendrait plus sa voix intérieure le traiter de lâche et d'abruti. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était réellement un lâche doublé d'un abruti complet ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ??? Et voilà, il en revenait toujours à cette sempiternelle question ! POURQUOI ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il se passa la main sur la figure, réflexe machinal quand il était en proie à un dur combat intérieur… Dans un grognement de dépit, il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur son univers… Rien de réjouissant, des murs gris et nus, sans âme, un bureau métallique rempli de paperasses qu'il avait négligées depuis bien trop longtemps, son paquetage jeté sur le sol, pas encore défait et une commode noire sur laquelle était posé le seul élément décoratif de la pièce, une photo de Charlie et lui au bon vieux temps…

Un soupir… Chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à aimer, à s'attacher à quelqu'un ça finissait invariablement en drame. Charlie, Sara… et maintenant Sam… Il avait perdu la seule personne qui éclairait ses heures et son univers… Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait fait preuve d'aucun self-control et avait succombé à ses plus bas instincts ! Il n'était qu'un animal, une bête ! Et pour couronner le tout, au lieu d'essayer d'en discuter, de rattraper ce qui était rattrapable, il s'était comporté en parfait mufle et s'était refermé comme une huître… Il voyait encore son regard blessé quand il lui avait intimé l'ordre de ne plus jamais en parler…

C'était tout lui ça ! S'enfermer dans sa belle carapace et tout faire pour se rendre détestable pour l'empêcher de s'attacher à lui ! _Mais c'était un peu trop tard pour ça, tu crois pas ?_ Il ricana d'un rire amer et se mit à arpenter sa chambre comme un lion tournant en rond dans sa cage, cherchant une issue miraculeuse pour s'en sortir… Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte. La douleur qui lui vrilla la main au même moment ne l'aida pas à retrouver son calme. Il secoua doucement sa main malmenée en grimaçant de douleur… C'était bien fait pour lui ! Et si se casser un os pouvait lui ramener Carter, il serait prêt à se faire briser en morceaux pour elle…

Ridicule… Ridicule et pathétique ! C'est quand même lui le responsable de tout ce gâchis !!! A bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule échappatoire possible… Il allait demander sa retraite ! Et si on lui refusait, ben, il démissionnerait ! Il n'avait que faire des avantages qu'il perdrait alors ! Il savait pertinemment qu'après avoir quitté le SGC et elle, il n'aurait plus qu'une seule envie, se replier dans son chalet du Minnesota et y vivre en ermite jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Vivre sans elle… Rien qu'à cette seule pensée, son cœur se serrait à lui faire mal… Mais il lui devait au moins ça. Il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir… Elle n'aurait plus à l'éviter comme ces derniers jours, elle pourrait l'oublier et penser à faire sa vie. Elle était jeune, brillante et magnifique, elle trouverait très facilement un gentil mari qui la comblerait et lui ferait de beaux enfants… Elle le méritait bien… A la pensée de Sam, heureuse, dans les bras d'un autre, la nausée lui vint…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il lui restait 10 minutes avant le briefing. Il aurait eu grand besoin d'une douche et d'un bon rasage mais son supérieur le prendrait comme ça, il avait autre chose à faire durant ce laps de temps. Il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement avant de perdre tout son courage. Il se lança dans le couloir, tête baissée. Il fallait qu'il en finisse et vite…

Arrivé en bas des escaliers métalliques menant au bureau d'Hammond, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il respira un grand coup et passa sa main dans ses cheveux… Il fallait qu'il le fasse ! Il leva les yeux les yeux vers la porte et… tomba nez à nez avec son second qui sortait du bureau. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Pendant quelques infimes secondes, pas plus longues qu'un battement de cœur, leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre…

Dans ses yeux bleus, il pouvait lire son immense détresse, mais il sentait aussi la rage froide qui l'habitait. Et derrière tout ça, malgré tout, il ressentait une étincelle…. d'amour ?!? Après la manière dont il l'avait traitée, comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer ??? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver de réponse à cette énigmatique question, Sam baissa brusquement les yeux et descendit hâtivement l'escalier pour partir. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, encore sous le choc de sa récente découverte…

Il se retourna, une main sur la rambarde, pour la regarder s'éloigner. Un soupir de plus s'échappa de ses lèvres, pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur, le Général se tenait sur le seuil de sa porte, visiblement contrarié.

« Vous vouliez me parler Jack ? »

Il acquiesça en se retournant vers lui. Pour l'instant aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, beaucoup trop serrée. Le Général s'effaça :

« Venez, vous tombez bien, on a un gros problème sur les bras ». Il lui fit signe de le suivre. « Asseyez-vous.»

« Non » Il ne voulait pas s'attarder dans le bureau de son supérieur, « je veux juste vous faire part d'une décision que je viens de prendre, je vais demander ma retraite. »

Voilà, c'était lâché, l'annonce était tombée et il se sentait déjà respirer un peu mieux.

Hammond, les deux mains sur son bureau, le regarda, abasourdi… Il se gratta la tête, réfléchit deux secondes avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix posée, il ne voulait pas braquer le Colonel :

« Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous laissez partir comme ça. »

« Ma décision est prise, Georges. Pour des raisons… personnelles… Mais sachez que j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de me décider. Si l'armée refuse de me laisser partir, je démissionnerai. » Il avait débité sa phrase d'un ton monocorde, le regard baissé.

Le Général soupira, ça y est, on y était… Il ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé mais il était quasiment certain que le Major Carter n'était pas étrangère à cette décision… Malheureusement, les choses ne semblaient pas se diriger vers une fin heureuse entre eux deux… Ça faisait presque 8 ans qu'il les regardait évoluer sous ses yeux, se rapprochant un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu en ne les rappelant pas à l'ordre plus tôt… Maintenant, il risquait de perdre ses deux meilleurs éléments s'il n'agissait pas très vite. Mais pour ça, il avait d'abord besoin de passer quelques coups de fil et de clarifier la situation…

« Allez m'attendre en salle de briefing, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes. »

Jack releva la tête, surpris, il n'avait eu aucune réponse et ne voulait pas discuter de ça devant les autres « Mais, mon Génér… »

« C'est un ordre Colonel O'Neill, je vous donnerai ma décision le temps venu, allez en salle de briefing, immédiatement. »

Le ton impérieux ne souffrait aucune réponse. Jack se renfrogna et consentit à obéir, le visage fermé.

L'ambiance dans la salle n'était pas meilleure. Jack se dirigea droit vers son siège sans un mot ni un regard vers ses coéquipiers. Sam était déjà installée, le regard obstinément baissé et les traits tirés. Daniel et Teal'c se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ils se demandaient vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre le Major et le Colonel pour qu'ils soient dans cet état.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de silence de plus en plus pesant, le Général Hammond finit par faire son apparition dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son équipe phare. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, quelque chose (dont il avait une petite idée) la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il resta debout au bout de la table, posant ses deux mains à plat dessus. Les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, sauf celui du Major Carter qui restait obstinément baissé…

Il décida d'attaquer fort, briser les réticences de Sam mais plus encore de Jack serait très difficile mais il voulait la vérité :

« Messieurs, Major, nous allons laisser de côté le débriefing de votre mission sur P7X672 et vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi, en moins d'une demi-heure, j'ai reçu la demande de démission de deux de mes principaux officiers ! »

Il avait parlé d'une voix forte et son poing s'abattant sur la table avait souligné la fin de sa phrase. Daniel fut le premier à réagir :

« Quoi ??? Sam ? Jack ??? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Il s'était levé et faisait des grands gestes avec ses bras. Teal'c, quant à lui, levait un sourcil interrogateur en fixant ses coéquipiers. Eux ne bougeaient pas… Sam s'était juste enfoncée encore un peu plus dans son siège, son regard encore plus fermé. Le Colonel, lui, serra si fort les mâchoires qu'on voyait rouler les muscles de ses joues. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Hammond en parle devant les autres ?

« Mais enfin, réagissez, dites quelque chose !!! »

Daniel perdait patience devant leur manque total de réaction. Hammond leva la main pour lui signifier de se calmer.

« Docteur Jackson, s'est-il passé quelque chose sur cette planète qui vous a semblé anormal ? »

« Mon Général, de quel droit.. »

Jack s'était levé brusquement, prêt à exploser, il ne voulait pas qu'on dissèque ses décisions ! C'était son choix et…

« Asseyez-vous Colonel ! Et je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreau si vous ne voulez pas finir aux arrêts pour insubordination ! »

Le ton du Général était si tranchant que Jack finit par se rasseoir, serrant les poings. Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné et essaya de se remémorer les détails de leur mission… Mais non, rien de plus que la routine pour une mission d'exploration banale. Il secoua enfin la tête de manière négative :

« Non, mon Général, non, rien du tout ! »

Le Général se tourna vers son voisin :

« Teal'C ? »

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux membres de son équipe qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la table… Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa son regard sur leur supérieur :

« Rien d'anormal Général Hammond. »

Hammond allait reprendre la parole quand le jaffa rajouta d'un ton calme :

« Mais nous devrions concentrer nos recherches sur la précédente mission. »

A ces mots, Sam blêmit et se renfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant ??? A cette seule pensée, ses yeux s'élargirent de panique ! Les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures avaient pris une couleur blanche, à ses côtés, Jack O'Neill se renfrognait un peu plus dans son silence… Teal'c allait devoir lui payer cette traîtrise !

« Que voulez-vous dire, Teal'c ? »

Hammond et Daniel le regardait avec curiosité.

« Je veux dire que le comportement du Major Carter et du Colonel O'Neill a changé sur la planète P3X786. »

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent alors vers les deux personnes concernées, personnes qui décidément avaient dû se changer en statues puisqu'elles n'avaient toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste…

Hammond soupira bruyamment… Décidément ils ne lui facilitaient pas la vie ! Mais il saurait le fin mot de cette histoire ! Il réfléchit rapidement et prit une décision :

« Docteur Jackson, Teal'c, vous avez une semaine de repos. Major, Colonel dans mon bureau. »

Le jaffa inclina la tête en guise d'acquiescement, Daniel se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, il savait que ses deux amis étaient dans le pétrin et il aurait aimé pouvoir les aider.

« Général ? Je pourrais peut-être rester ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Permission refusée Docteur Jackson. Je veux éclaircir ça tout seul mais merci de votre aide, vous pouvez disposer. »

En sortant, Daniel posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sam, elle releva un peu la tête et il put croiser son regard un instant. Elle semblait complètement perdue, hagarde et ça lui fit mal de la voir comme ça. Il lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant qu'elle ne sembla même pas voir… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ???


	4. Chapter 4

Debout derrière son bureau, le Général les regarda en silence, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, les jugeant, les évaluant… Son regard s'attarda sur Jack… Le Colonel O'Neill, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans aucune appréhension, un homme hors du commun, franc, valeureux, courageux, à qui la vie n'avait jamais fait de cadeau… Mais il n'était pas aigri, plus maintenant qu'il dirigeait SG1 et s'était reconstitué une famille… Avec le docteur Jackson, Teal'c et Samantha, ils étaient plus forts que tout… Unis comme les doigts de la main, soudés devant l'adversité... Et Sam… Non seulement c'était sa filleule et la fille d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Jacob, mais c'était surtout une brillante astrophysicienne doublée d'un soldat qui n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs hommes…

Il se doutait bien qu'un jour ça arriverait mais avait refusé de s'en mêler, estimant qu'après avoir mis leur vie en danger plus de fois qu'à leur tour et avoir sauvé la Terre des multiples menaces extra (ou non) -terrestres des dizaines de fois, ils avaient eux aussi droit à leur part de bonheur. Et il était indéniable que leur bonheur, ils ne pourraient le trouver qu'ensemble… Ça crevait les yeux à quiconque les rencontrait, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Il était même étonné qu'ils aient tenu 7 longues années avant de s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes… Oh, bien sûr, il y avait depuis longtemps des échanges de regards, des connivences et des tas de petits signes qui ne trompent pas mais ils n'avaient jamais osé enfreindre le règlement jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Puisqu'il en était sûr, c'était de ça dont il s'agissait !

Il s'assit regardant toujours ses "hommes" au garde à vous devant lui. Il n'était pas content de la tournure que prenaient les événements, il leur avait laissé toute la latitude pour agir à leur gré mais pas pour briser SG1 ! Il prit la parole d'un ton froid :

« Colonel O'Neill, j'exige une explication. Que s'est-il passé sur P3X786 qui vous pousse à démissionner aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon Général, mettez moi aux arrêts, j'ai abusé de mon second, elle n'était pas consentante, tout est de ma faute. Je mérite la cour martiale » Un silence suivit cette déclaration…

Hammond était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il n'était pas le seul. Sam avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac, elle manquait d'air. Elle se reprit et se mit à crier :

« Mais c'est faux Mon Gén… » Jack la coupa d'un ton tranchant et avec un regard si glacial qu'elle s'arrêta nette.

« Major Carter, je vous interdis de prendre ma défense ! J'assume l'entière responsabilité de cette situation et je demande à être relevé de mes fonctions. »

Le Général le fit taire d'un signe de main et leur demanda de s'asseoir, il avait l'impression que le Major était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se doutait que l'attitude de Jack n'avait pour seul but que de protéger Sam de la cour martiale. Il se serait fait tuer sur place plutôt que de briser sa carrière en avouant avoir des sentiments interdits pour elle. Mais Georges était bien décidé à aller au bout des choses.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, je vous le rappelle Colonel O'Neill ! Major Carter, qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Elle inspira en fermant les yeux, c'était sa dernière chance de retourner la situation et de le faire céder, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle se lança, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder du côté de son coéquipier, elle perdrait tout courage si elle croisait ses yeux :

« Oui, nous avons eu une relation interdite par le règlement sur P3X786 mais en aucun cas le Colonel m'a forcée. J'étais consentante et… Je ne regrette rien ! Si je mérite la cour martiale, j'irai et je leur répéterai la même chose, monsieur. »

Elle avait dit ça avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Georges eut un sourire intérieur. Avec deux fortes têtes pareilles, leur couple devait être explosif ! Mais il était rassuré, s'ils s'aimaient il allait pouvoir arranger les choses. Mais il allait faire une petite frayeur à Jack, il lui devait bien ça !

« Bien… J'en prends note Major… Cependant, dans ce cas, je ne m'explique pas votre demande de démission ? »

Décidément, il voulait vraiment tout savoir… Bah, après tout, Jack mourrait moins bête d'entendre ça ! Et puis, elle (et il) n'aurait pas en subir les conséquences puisqu'elle allait soit :

**a).** Passer en cour martiale et finir sa vie dans un bureau à Pétaouchnok !

**b).** Démissionner et partir refaire sa vie à… Hawaï ! Ouais, c'est bien Hawaï !!!

**c).** Être mutée au Pentagone et finir Présidente des USA, chouette ça !

Bon, quand faut y aller… Elle avait les mains moites et se sentait tremblante, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux… Et ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

« Je ne peux plus faire équipe avec le Colonel O'Neill après ce qui s'est passé… Je suis… Je suis… Amoureuse de lui (voilà c'était dit !) et mon supérieur ne partage pas ces sentiments et m'a repoussée. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à assurer la mission qui est la mienne dans de telles conditions. Je désire partir et recommencer à zéro, ailleurs… »

Jack était devenu livide en entendant son second parler… Il avait dû faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas bondir quand elle avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et il s'était senti si heureux d'un coup. Hélas, la suite de sa phrase l'avait aussitôt calmé… _« Mon supérieur ne partage pas ces sentiments et m'a repoussée »_, ses paroles l'avaient effondré… Il avait gagné, il avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison, il aurait dû être content… Mais non, il était malheureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été… Par sa propre faute…

Georges acquiesça… Il savait qu'elle essayait de le provoquer pour qu'il réagisse. Il était pourtant resté de marbre mais il l'avait vu blêmir pendant la déclaration de Sam…

« Bien… Je comprends vos raisons… Je ne suis pas en accord avec votre demande de mutation, cependant je l'appuierai. Il est évident que je ne vais pas vous envoyer en cour martiale, Major. Vous avez une semaine de permission et nous verrons à votre retour dans quelle équipe SG vous affecter en attendant votre mutation. Rompez ! »

Elle sortit rapidement en bredouillant un vague « Merci mon général. » Elle se sentait dans une sorte de brouillard… Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers…

Le Général croisa ses mains sur son bureau et se tourna vers l'ombre qui était le fier Colonel O'Neill autrefois… Il soupira :

« Jack… Comment avez-vous pu en arriver là ? »

O'Neill se décida à relever la tête et fixa son supérieur avec détermination. Son regard, perdu quelques minutes plus tôt, brillait d'une nouvelle assurance.

« Merci pour le major, mon Général, je suis le seul fautif, il n'y a que moi qui doit être puni… J'aurai dû lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à lui apporter depuis longtemps… Elle va sans doute faire une brillante carrière au Pentagone, vous verrez, c'est la meilleure… »

« Mais Jack, qu'est-ce que vous racontez bon sang ??? Vous l'aimez, pas la peine de nier ! Et elle vous aime, pourquoi la traiter vous comme ça ??? »

« Mais vous le savez bien, le règlement… »

Hammond tapa sur la table :

« Allons Jack, vous savez très bien que je vous soutiendrai dans vos décisions, le règlement ce n'est qu'une excuse ! D'ailleurs, j'ai obtenu tout à l'heure une dérogation pour vous et Sam ! Alors, courez la rattraper et aimez-vous ! Vous le méritez tous les deux ! »

Jack se figea… Dérogation… Ce mot, il l'avait tellement espéré à une époque… Mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision… Ça faisait mal, un mal de chien même mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, c'était bien mieux comme ça…

« Non ! »

Il secoua la tête en regardant son chef.

« C'est trop tard, Georges… Et c'est bien mieux comme ça ! Que voudriez-vous qu'elle fasse avec un vieil homme acariâtre, ronchon et tête brûlée ??? Je n'ai rien à lui apporter alors qu'elle a tant à offrir… Elle doit être heureuse ! Je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut ! »

Il s'était levé et passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, tourné vers la grande vitre qui donnait sur la Porte des Etoiles…

« Vous l'aimez… ? »

La question, était-ce vraiment une question, le fit tiquer légèrement. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, et alors ? Ça n'avait aucune importance… C'était elle qui comptait !

« Je l'aime… Je peux bien le dire maintenant… Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort… C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aime. »

Il se retourna, planta son regard brun dans celui de son ami et répéta plus fermement, de la colère contenue dans la voix:

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'aime, vous m'entendez ? Je n'en ai pas le droit ! »

Il reprit sa contemplation de la Porte. Le Général attendait patiemment la suite, gardant le silence. Il savait que son second avait besoin de parler, de se libérer enfin, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait se renfermer dans sa carapace.

« Chaque fois que j'ai baissé ma garde et laissé quelqu'un m'aimer, ça a fini en catastrophe… Sara, Charlie, Skaa'ra… Je ne survivrai pas s'il devait arriver malheur à Sam… »

Sa voix s'était cassée sur ses derniers mots… Georges comprenait enfin, il avait peur de lui faire du mal… Il soupira, il ne pourrait certainement pas le raisonner maintenant.

« Ecoutez Jack, partez chez vous, allez dans votre chalet, je vous donne également une semaine de permission. Pensez à tout ce que je vous ai dit … Je suis sûr que quand vous reviendrez, on trouvera une solution acceptable par tous. Pour l'instant je refuse votre démission. Allez filez ! »

Trop fatigué pour lutter encore, Jack sortit de son bureau et se rendit directement vers la surface, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'affaler sur son ponton avec une bière !

Il ne vit pas une silhouette blonde sortir de sous l'escalier, en larmes… Sam était revenue, mue par une impulsion soudaine, pour parler au Général et avait surpris les aveux de Jack… Il l'aimait et ne se sentait pas digne d'elle… Son cœur avait failli exploser et elle avait dû se mordre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras en hurlant. Maintenant, elle regardait s'éloigner, la tête baissée, semblant supporter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules… Mais elle allait l'obliger à se laissait aimer, oh oui, foi de Samantha Carter !

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant du Général posé sur elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire à travers ses larmes et monta le rejoindre. Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau quelques minutes. Quand elle en ressortit, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde et en même temps, la plus anxieuse. Elle allait jouer la partie la plus importante de sa vie…


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage en avion jusqu'à St Paul lui sembla interminable. Elle passa les 3 heures que dura le trajet à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix, l'estomac noué d'appréhension… Maintenant qu'elle était dans le Minnesota, elle avait encore 2 longues heures de voiture pour arriver au chalet de son Colonel… de Jack… À cette seule pensée, son cœur s'accéléra, elle allait entrer pour la première fois dans son jardin secret… Et elle avait très peur de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir…

2 heures de routes plus tard, Sam s'engagea sur un sentier de terre au bout duquel devait se tenir le chalet … Elle décida d'abandonner sa voiture et de finir le chemin à pied, ça lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, s'il lui en laissait le temps!

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les sapins qui bordaient le chemin s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à une clairière bordant un lac. Au milieu de celle-ci, Sam aperçut le chalet de Jack… Les battements de son cœur se firent plus fort, maintenant, elle y était et plus question de reculer !

Elle avança plus doucement le long du sentier, retenant son souffle en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand elle se fut suffisamment avancée, elle put saisir la beauté du paysage dans son ensemble…

A sa droite, une forêt de sapins majestueux occupait la majeure partie de la montagne qui s'élevait en pente assez douce. Devant elle, tout en bois, se tenait le chalet. Il avait l'air rustique mais en très bon état. Le pick-up 4X4 du colonel était garé derrière, à côté d'un tas de bûches, probablement destinées à alimenter l'âtre de la petite cheminée qu'elle voyait sur le toit. Son regard se porta sur la gauche… Un grand lac entouré d'arbres s'offrait à sa vue. Au bord, un ponton de bois s'avançait sur l'eau. C'est de là qu'il devait pêcher, d'ailleurs une canne abandonnée gisait sur le sol, entourée de plusieurs cadavres de canettes de bière…

A cette vue, elle grimaça. Il avait bu. Il n'avait trouvé que ça à faire ? S'embrumer l'esprit dans les vapeurs d'alcool pour oublier… Comme si tout n'était pas déjà si compliqué… Elle pensa un instant faire demi-tour et retourner à sa voiture, pour attendre un moment plus propice à la confrontation mais non… Si elle partait maintenant, plus jamais elle n'oserait revenir, elle en était persuadée. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il ne serait plus en état de la jeter dehors ce qui lui donnait un petit avantage sur lui.

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et contourna le chalet pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle tapa trois coups brefs contre le bois, rapidement, sans se laisser une seconde de plus pour réfléchir et s'enfuir. Elle arrêta de respirer dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver, tentant d'entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle commença à se désespérer d'attendre devant la porte close. Mais en même temps elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de soulagement. Il avait dû sortir et elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter aujourd'hui.

Elle se retourna et laissa quelques instants ses yeux profiter de la beauté des lieux qui s'offrait à eux. Elle allait faire un pas vers le chemin du retour quand…

« Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

La voix était bien un peu pâteuse mais le ton était sec et tranchant. A contrecoeur, elle se retourna… et rencontra son regard dur posé sur elle. Il était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, une énième canette à la main. Et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, elle se sentit toute petite devant lui…

« Alors ? Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir en ces lieux ? »

La phrase était sarcastique, après le nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait décliné ses invitations à venir pêcher. Elle encaissa l'allusion sans rien dire et redressa la tête, décidée à attaquer le sujet de sa visite…

« Il faut qu'on parle de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle avait planté son regard dans ses yeux bruns, cherchant une quelconque trace d'acquiescement de sa part. Elle n'y trouva rien, il avait le regard terriblement indéchiffrable à cet instant. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il reprit la parole :

« Tout a été dit. J'ai été très clair dans le bureau d'Hammond, je ne reviendrai pas sur mes décisions. »

Il hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter, plus doucement en évitant de la regarder :

« C'est mieux pour tout le monde… Adieu Carter… »

Il referma la porte et la laissa là, plantée devant chez lui, les larmes menaçant de plus en plus de couler, sans lui avoir laissé la moindre chance de le faire changer d'avis.

Il avait fait une croix définitive sur son passé, sur elle, comme ça, juste en fermant une porte. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle le laisserait faire ça sans se battre ? Sam sentit la colère l'envahir. Comme d'habitude, Monsieur refusait le dialogue et elle devait plier et accepter ses décisions sans broncher ? Oh non, pas cette fois !

Elle traversa les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'un pas décidé et la martela. Elle accompagna son geste de 2 ou 3 coups de pied bien sentis dans le chambranle, pour être sûre qu'il entende sa fureur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il ouvrit si brusquement la porte qu'elle faillit lui tomber dessus et se rétablit de justesse. Il la jaugea de toute sa hauteur et cracha :

« Foutez le camp de chez moi ! Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair, c'est fini Carter. FI-NI !!! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'une nuit avec vous allait me faire changer ??? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ??? Vous n'êtes juste qu'une aventure de plus et pas inoubliable en plus ! » Il assortit sa tirade d'un ricanement moqueur.

Sam encaissa chacun de ses mots comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle était complètement sous le choc... Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un salaud pareil ? Et comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il partageait ses sentiments ?? Elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux mais elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas la satisfaction de s'effondrer devant lui. Avant de partir et de tirer un trait définitif sur lui, elle avait une dernière chose à faire. Elle fixa sa figure d'un œil mauvais, son sourire sardonique, elle allait le lui faire ravaler ! Elle leva une main rapide vers lui, anticipant déjà d'un sourire sans joie la magistrale baffe qu'elle lui destinait.

Jack fut plus rapide qu'elle et enserra son poignet à quelques centimètres à peine de sa joue. Il avait peut-être abusé de la bière ce soir mais ses réflexes étaient toujours là. Il ramena de force son bras devant elle et la fixa avec un regard glacial:

« Pas la peine de vous fatiguer Carter… J'ai bien compris le message… Maintenant, partez avant que je m'énerve vraiment ! »

Il la repoussa brusquement, la faisant chuter lourdement dans l'herbe et claqua violemment la porte de son chalet.

Le claquement sourd résonna à ses oreilles… Il se dégoûtait. L'effroi et la surprise qu'il avait lus dans ses yeux lui donnaient la nausée… Pourtant, il avait gagné. Il voulait qu'elle le déteste… Ben c'était réussi là ! O'Neill se dirigea comme un automate vers le réfrigérateur. Il avait besoin d'une bière, et vite ! Peut-être qu'après en avoir ingurgitée suffisamment il pourrait oublier que sa vie était finie…

D'un revers de main il balaya ses pensées ! Pathétique, c'est tout ce qu'il était ! Il avait eu raison de faire ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Elle allait pouvoir l'oublier et se construire une nouvelle vie, loin de lui, sans lui… De toute façon, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle lui trouvait ! D'un geste sec, il décapsula sa bouteille et balança avec force le petit bout de métal dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Il but de longues gorgées jusqu'à ressentir un semblant d'apaisement… Il retourna dans le salon et s'appuya lourdement contre la cloison de bois. C'est vrai quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait en lui ? Il avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle, un esprit bien moins brillant que le sien, il était acariâtre, son corps était recouvert de cicatrices de toutes sortes, ses genoux et son dos le faisaient souffrir de plus en plus souvent et il avait un lourd passé rempli de cauchemars… Il soupira tristement. Il pouvait continuer longtemps la liste. Alors qu'elle était… parfaite !

Dans un geste de rage impuissante, il envoya sa canette s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Il regarda un instant la trace humide dégouliner sur le sol jonché d'éclats de verre et se laissa glisser à terre. Les jambes repliées, il les entoura de ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Le colonel O'Neill fit alors une chose qu'il s'était interdit depuis des années, 10 pour être exact, il laissa les larmes si longtemps refoulées franchir le barrage de ses yeux…

Sam s'était repliée en position fœtale et pleurait sa rage et sa frustration. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de retourner à sa voiture et elle était restée là où elle était tombée. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait le faire changer d'avis ? Il était si têtu, si entêté, si borné… Bon sang ! Elle frappa violemment du poing dans l'herbe. En même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester et se haïssait pour cette faiblesse. Elle se secoua et se redressa, essuya sommairement son visage et décida que c'était suffisant ! Elle allait rentrer chez elle, oublier ses problèmes, l'oublier lui surtout, et commencer enfin la vie qu'elle méritait ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui !

Un bruit de verre brisé la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers le chalet. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'était déjà glissée près de la fenêtre et jetait un coup d'œil à l'intérieur…


	6. Chapter 6

Le spectacle qu'elle aperçu la figea… Son colonel, Jack, était recroquevillé contre un mur, le corps secoué de sanglots. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage de là où elle était mais il lui semblait, à cet instant, brisé, à bout… Son cœur se serra à cette vue. L'idée qu'il put souffrir de la sorte lui était insupportable. Tandis qu'elle le regardait, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, une idée éclata soudain dans son cerveau. Il l'avait bluffée !!! Il s'était montré volontairement odieux avec elle, uniquement pour la chasser ! Et force est de constater que ça avait presque marché ! Elle l'avait presque haï, presque…

Elle sourit doucement… Même quand il se montrait totalement désagréable avec elle, et dieu sait qu'il savait y faire, elle n'arrivait jamais à le détester complètement. Pour se faire pardonner, il avait aussi sa technique, un simple sourire ou une plaisanterie de sa part et voilà qu'elle se surprenait à lui sourire. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable, totalement intoxiquée par Jack… En attendant, un soulagement immense remplaçait le poids qui étreignait sa poitrine jusqu'alors… C'était la preuve qu'il tenait à elle, certainement plus encore qu'elle l'espérait. Il avait sans doute pensé – à tort – qu'il était indigne d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était si nigaud parfois…

Il lui restait encore à l'affronter et lui faire entendre raison. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sûre de ses sentiments à son égard, elle se sentait beaucoup plus confiante. Elle avait besoin de lui et il allait l'entendre ! Il était son avenir et elle ne comptait pas passer à côté parce qu'il ne pensait pas être suffisamment bien pour elle. Elle avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire et même s'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, elle allait l'aider à y voir clair !

C'est pleine de cette assurance toute nouvelle que Sam se dirigea vers la porte. Elle avait cependant peur de le surprendre dans cet état. Il avait toujours fait montre d'un sang froid et d'une maîtrise hors du commun dans les situations les plus déstabilisantes. Jack O'Neill était un homme pudique qui ne montrait ses sentiments que très rarement et qui répugnait à en parler à quiconque. Il était en train de craquer et il lui en voudrait sûrement d'en être le témoin…

La jeune militaire resta quelques instants ainsi, la main sur le bouton de porte, indécise sur la conduite à tenir… Attendre qu'il se calme sans se montrer ou entrer et le consoler… Cependant, son envie de le serrer contre elle et de lui faire comprendre combien elle l'aimait fut plus forte. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte le plus discrètement possible, retenant son souffle. Quand elle se glissa à l'intérieur, il ne fit pas un geste. Elle se demanda même s'il avait senti sa présence. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le plancher à ses côtés, juste assez près pour sentir sa chaleur mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas empiéter sur son intimité.

Elle resta silencieuse encore quelques minutes, préférant qu'il s'habitue doucement à sa présence. Ils s'étaient toujours montrés extrêmement pudiques l'un envers l'autre, du moins jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit... Elle y repensa fugitivement. C'était pas le moment mais ça restait jusqu'à ce jour un de ses meilleurs souvenirs et elle ferait tout pour que ça se reproduise…

N'y tenant plus, elle décida qu'il était temps de briser les barrières qu'il avait décidé d'élever entre eux. Elle posa d'abord tout doucement un bras sur ses larges épaules, attendant sa réaction. Elle sentit son corps se raidir à son contact. Elle attendit qu'il se calme et accepte qu'elle le touche avant de poursuivre sa lente approche … Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à l'accepter près de lui…

Avec d'infinies précautions, elle s'agenouilla vers lui sans relâcher son étreinte. Elle l'entoura de son autre bras et le serra tendrement contre elle. Contre toute attente, il choisit de se laisser faire et se lova un peu plus contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler à chaque sanglot silencieux qui le traversait… Il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête, se cachant dans ses bras. Elle se mit à caresser avec douceur et retenue ses cheveux grisonnants.

Le serrant plus fort, elle commença un lent mouvement de balancier, le berçant tendrement. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme… Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait guère, elle savourait ce moment où elle pouvait le sentir contre elle librement, sans avoir peur d'un quelconque règlement. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui, même si souvent, il arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gonds avec son entêtement.

Peu à peu, Samantha le sentit enfin s'apaiser. Elle desserra les bras et s'en écarta légèrement, elle savait à quel point il était secret dans ses sentiments et qu'il serait sûrement gêné de s'être laissé aller ainsi dans ses bras. En lui rendant son espace, elle espérait qu'il ne se bloquerait pas là-dessus et qu'ils pourraient reprendre ensemble leur dialogue…

Le jour déclinait et l'intérieur du chalet devenait sombre, rendant l'atmosphère plus intime. Au bout de longues minutes de silence pendant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent bouger, Jack releva lentement la tête et vint l'appuyer sur la cloison derrière lui. Sam ne distinguait guère que son profil mais il avait l'air fatigué. Son regard se perdait sur le mur en face de lui… Elle se refusait à parler la première et attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à sortir de son mutisme. Pour le moment, ils restaient simplement là, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un moment de paix retrouvée et partagée.

Jack sortit soudain de sa torpeur et passa une main lasse sur son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte… Depuis la mort de Charlie, son petit bonhomme… Mais à l'époque, il s'était caché loin de Sarah, loin de tout pour pleurer et s'était laissé plonger irrémédiablement. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée de Daniel dans sa vie… Sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Aujourd'hui son salut s'appelait Sam… Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait partagé sa détresse avec quelqu'un et, étrangement, il se sentait mieux… Comme libéré d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis des années derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser cette sensation nouvelle. Alors qu'il aurait dû être furieux ou au minimum gêné qu'elle l'ait vu craquer, il était serein. Quand elle s'était approchée, c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras. Il trouvait tout de même ça quelque peu déroutant…

Lui, le colonel intransigeant, secret, qui ne laissait jamais parler ses émotions, se dévoilait soudain devant une femme ! Oui mais… Pas n'importe quelle femme, c'est de Sam dont il s'agissait… Son major, sa subordonnée… Une femme exceptionnelle, forte, intelligente (bien plus que lui !!!) et belle… Il lui confierait sa vie sans réfléchir, il donnerait aussi sa vie pour elle sans hésiter. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il avait flanché devant elle, à cause de ce lien qui les unissait, sûrement dû à la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. La confiance… Juste ça, il ne pouvait pas y avoir autre chose… Cette pensée le rasséréna un peu… et le désespéra en même temps… Il soupira profondément… L'heure des explications avait sonné.

« Je suis désolé… »

Sa voix était basse, sourde et elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours le mur avec obstination, se perdant dans les contours de la tache de bière… Il se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû assister à… ça… »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit mouvement du poignet dans le vide.

Elle décida d'adopter le même ton que lui, sentant que peut-être les confidences allaient suivre. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer et risquer qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Elle aimerait tellement savoir quelles pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment…

« Pourquoi ? »

Un seul mot soufflé dans le silence du chalet… Elle voulait l'amener à parler et pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle en dise le moins possible. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, le laissant dans sa bulle. Elle avait la même position que lui, genoux pliés et les bras reposant dessus.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Son ton était déjà plus vif. Il jeta un regard rapide vers elle et elle intercepta son mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû voir ça ? »

Elle formula sa question clairement, espérant l'obliger à y répondre ouvertement. Il avait l'art et la manière de détourner les questions gênantes.

« Parce que… »

Il suspendit sa phrase, cherchant un moyen d'exprimer simplement sa pensée. Le dialogue n'avait jamais été son point fort. C'était un homme d'action, qui ne reculait jamais devant un combat, mais qui se sentait complètement perdu dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses émotions à haute voix. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

Sam sourit doucement. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui et posa sa main sur les siennes, toujours croisées sur ses genoux. Elle espérait lui insuffler suffisamment de confiance pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin à elle… Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle enfermant les doigts qu'elle venait de lui offrir entre les siens. Il la caressa distraitement du pouce pendant qu'il cherchait toujours le courage de se lancer et d'abattre les murs derrière lesquels il se cachait depuis si longtemps. Il décida finalement de briser le silence au bout de quelques minutes…

« Carter… Vous savez bien à quel point ça m'est difficile de parler de moi… Surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments… Surtout quand il s'agit de vous ! »

Il esquissa un demi sourire et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil pour calmer la tension qu'il sentait monter en lui…

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole, il inspira de nouveau un grand coup et essaya d'être un peu plus clair.

« J'ai toujours été un solitaire face à mes émotions… Les pires choses qui me sont arrivées, je les ai toujours vécues seul… C'est un choix. Une sorte de… protection… »

Il parlait lentement, d'une voix douce, cherchant ses mots et entrecoupant ses paroles de longs silences. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne s'adressait plus spécialement à elle mais semblait se parler à lui-même.

Elle, de son côté, osait à peine respirer, consciente de la scène qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux. Il était en train de se mettre à nu et c'est elle qu'il avait choisie comme témoin de ses confidences. Elle se faisait la plus petite possible, ne gardant contact avec lui que par sa main qu'il continuait à serrer, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles ce qu'il avait décidé de lui révéler…

« Devant les gens, j'ai décidé de ne jamais craquer… Ne jamais montrer mes faiblesses. L'entraînement que j'ai subi pour entrer dans les Black Ops m'a bien sûr aidé à me blinder toujours plus… J'ai toujours pensé que si un jour je devais m'effondrer, je n'arriverais pas à remonter… C'est bien ce qui a failli m'arriver quand j'ai perdu Charlie »

Sa voix se cassa. Le silence qui suivit sa phrase fut cette fois bien plus long que les précédents. Il n'avait jamais partagé cela avec personne et c'était toujours affreusement douloureux d'y penser. Mais aujourd'hui, il était conscient que rien ne serait possible avec Sam s'il ne partageait pas son passé avec elle… S'il voulait avancer, il devait en passer par là… Il serra les dents, il savait que ressasser tous ses vieux souvenirs ne le laisserait pas intact, mais, pour elle, il était prêt à le faire. D'une pression de sa main, elle lui rappela qu'elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. Il la remercia d'un sourire, inclina la tête vers elle et reprit son monologue.

« Charlie était un merveilleux petit garçon, vous savez… Il était tout ce qu'un père pouvait rêver… Il avait un esprit tellement vif ! Je suis sûr que vous auriez pu avoir de grandes discussions scientifiques tous les deux ! Il comprenait tout si vite ! »

Il rigola doucement en imaginant cette scène et Sam sourit en pensant qu'elle aurait adoré rencontrer le fils de Jack, elle l'aurait certainement aimé aussi fort qu'elle aimait son père…

« Il était curieux aussi… Un peu trop… Et intrépide comme le sont tous les petits garçons de 9 ans… Moi, j'étais un père comblé mais trop absent. A l'époque, j'étais préoccupé par ma carrière militaire. Quand je rentrais, il était souvent déjà couché et je repartais avant qu'il soit levé… Je le voyais juste le week-end quand je n'étais pas appelé à l'autre bout du monde… Mais les moments que nous partagions alors étaient uniques… »

Il soupira… Ce temps là était révolu depuis longtemps… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment pour le revoir sourire un seul instant… Il reprit d'une voix étranglée :

« Et puis il y a eu cet après-midi là… J'étais rentré un peu plus tôt, on avait joué puis je l'avais grondé… J'avais crié, fort. Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi ! Une bêtise d'enfant sûrement… Mais ma fierté militaire a pris le dessus. Je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre… Au bout d'un moment… Il y a eu une détonation… J'ai compris de suite, je me suis précipité dans mon bureau mais c'était trop tard… » Il renifla rageusement, lâchant pour la première fois la main de Sam depuis le début de son récit. Retenant ses larmes, il serra les poings et les porta sur ses yeux, appuyant fortement dessus comme pour effacer l'horrible vision qui s'imposait à son esprit. « C'était trop tard… »

La jeune femme était bouleversée… Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer la douleur de perdre un enfant. Elle se sentait désemparée, ne sachant quoi faire pour atténuer sa peine… Une fois de plus, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle embrassa sa tempe, caressa sa chevelure, pour l'apaiser. Elle accompagna ses gestes par des mots tendres qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise auparavant. Mais maintenant, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Elle se mit à le tutoyer sans même rendre compte.

« Chéri, c'était pas ta faute… C'était un affreux accident… Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir… »

Jack se détendit légèrement mais son sentiment de culpabilité était toujours là, il n'avait pas pu sauver son petit garçon et ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva en grimaçant. Décidément, ses genoux le faisaient souffrir de plus en plus souvent. Il se sentait las, il était vieux et fatigué… Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et appuya son front dessus…


	7. Chapter 7

Il glissa les mains au fond de ses poches. Son regard erra sur le lac… Son lac comme il s'amusait à le nommer. La pleine lune s'y reflétait et une légère brume flottait à la surface. Ça donnait à l'ensemble une impression fantomatique. Il se dégageait de ce paysage un sentiment de quiétude qui avait toujours eu le don de le calmer… Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il reprit la parole sans bouger de son observatoire.

« A partir de ce moment là, plus rien n'a été pareil entre Sara et moi… Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans mon travail, acceptant de plus en plus de missions dangereuses… Elle avait besoin de moi mais je ne pouvais rien pour elle… Pire, je ne supportais quasiment plus sa présence… Dans ses silences, j'entendais ses accusations muettes. Elle m'assurait que non, qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas ma faute. Elle aurait voulu qu'on traverse cette épreuve ensemble, qu'on se soutienne mutuellement. Mais non… »

Sam ne distinguait que son dos musclé qui se découpait dans le clair de lune. Elle l'écoutait en silence raconter son histoire, sa voix prenant des intonations amères au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Il avait vécu sa souffrance tout seul, se renfermant sur lui-même. Elle aurait tellement aimé être là pour l'accompagner et le soutenir… Elle se jura intérieurement qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne serait jamais plus seul, elle serait là, à chaque instant, à ses côtés…

« Je l'ai quittée. Je la faisais souffrir par mon attitude et je ne voulais pas de son aide ! Je voulais être seul, ne plus m'attacher à personne et surtout… Ne plus blesser ou tuer quelqu'un que j'aimais… A partir de ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie, oublier et ne plus rien ressentir… Alors, quand on m'a proposé la mission Abydos, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Une mission sans espoir de retour, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais… L'opportunité d'en finir avec tout ça tout en me rendant utile une dernière fois… »

Sam frémit en l'entendant évoquer son propre suicide de manière si détachée… Elle se dit que, décidément, cet homme qu'elle pensait si bien connaître, était en fait rempli de mystère. Qu'il s'en ouvre à elle aujourd'hui, ou plutôt, cette nuit, vue l'heure avancée, était vraiment inespéré et elle prenait ça comme un cadeau précieux qu'il lui offrait. Elle stoppa le cours de ses pensées quand sa voix résonna de nouveau.

« La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est que j'allais devoir faire équipe avec un archéologue pacifique et allergique à tout, qui allait tout faire pour m'empêcher de mener mon projet à son terme… Daniel ! » Un sourire fugace passa sur son visage pendant qu'il évoquait leur rencontre. « Dieu ce que j'ai pu le détester au début ! Il avait le don de m'horripiler avec sa sollicitude et son besoin permanent de vouloir me faire parler, de me poser toutes sortes de questions sur ma vie… Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai appris à le connaître, il est devenu mon meilleur ami… Sans lui, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui… »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais autant parlé de lui et se sentait vidé, délesté d'un énorme poids… Il se retourna un peu, cherchant dans la pénombre à distinguer le visage de son amie. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de la voir nettement. Il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie… La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et il venait sans doute de l'assommer avec son long monologue. Il haussa les épaules, il ne lui avait même pas proposé le canapé, un vrai rustre ! Il se retourna vers la fenêtre... Une question trottait toujours dans sa tête : Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ???

Soudain, il sentit un corps chaud se coller à son dos et deux bras fins lui entourer la taille. Un sourire vint instantanément se plaquer sur son visage fatigué. Elle avait ce pouvoir magique de le réconforter par sa simple présence et de lui rendre le sourire même dans les pires moments. Il recouvrit ses bras avec les siens, caressant sa peau douce au passage.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais endormie, bercée par ma douce voix… » Toujours une pointe d'humour pour désamorcer les situations gênantes, c'était son truc. Mais elle ne releva pas sa remarque et resta silencieuse…

Curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait, il se retourna et Sam se retrouva lovée contre son torse, les mains toujours passées autour de sa taille. Elle releva la tête, posant son menton contre lui et plongea un instant les yeux dans son regard brun. Il y lit de l'amour et en fut extrêmement ému… Il y vit autre chose aussi mais elle détourna ses yeux embués trop rapidement pour qu'il arrive à déchiffrer complètement son regard. Elle posa sa joue contre lui et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, sentant instinctivement qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

« Merci… » Elle murmura ce petit mot tout contre son coeur.

« Pourquoi ? Pour te réchauffer ? C'est toujours un plaisir, Major ! » Il posa sa tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son parfum.

Elle rigola doucement et se permit de lui donner une petite tape.

« Idiot ! Merci de t'être confié à moi… Je suis touchée que tu aies osé le faire… Et je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi… »

Sa dernière phrase le fit réfléchir… Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse encore des choses avec elle, s'il voulait passer à autre chose mais avant…

Il s'écarta d'elle à regret, attrapant sa main et la guidant dans le noir jusqu'au canapé. Il la fit asseoir puis s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. En quelques gestes habiles, il alluma une belle flambée qui réchauffa rapidement l'atmosphère.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, un peu de travers pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle lui paraissait encore plus belle, éclairée simplement par la douce lumière changeante du feu… Elle le regardait, un timide sourire aux lèvres, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Elle savait que désormais, leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main, en baissant le regard.

« Sam… Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut qu'on discute… D'abord, je te dois des excuses… Pour avoir été odieux avec toi aujourd'hui et pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée après cette… fameuse nuit… » Il releva un peu la tête et la vit lui sourire. Elle avait frissonné en l'entendant utiliser son prénom, c'était si rare, et évoquer ce tendre moment passé dans ses bras…

Elle accentua encore son sourire quand elle croisa son regard. Le voir ainsi, troublé devant elle, en train de lui présenter des excuses était tout simplement impensable pour elle seulement quelques heures auparavant. Elle le trouvait encore plus attirant avec ce petit air penaud sur la figure. Il avait l'air si vulnérable qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Elle réfréna tant bien que mal son envie, voulant lui répondre d'abord, et serra plus fort sa main, l'attirant vers elle.

« Voyons Jack… Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça… Tu as été stupide, certes… (Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux et il fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant, contredit aussitôt par une lueur amusée dans son regard) Mais, pour cette fois, je te pardonne ! Viens là… »

Elle tira plus fort sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve quasiment allongé sur elle. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, ne quittant plus son regard. La température de la pièce semblait soudainement s'être élevée de plusieurs degrés… Il la fixa d'un regard brûlant pendant quelques secondes. A cet instant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à l'embrasser, sans se poser plus de questions, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps… Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà quand il recula brusquement en fermant les yeux, rompant le lien magique qui s'était tissé entre eux !

Il se leva du canapé et commença à arpenter la pièce, passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Sam grimaça. Elle avait froid depuis qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle. Elle croisa étroitement les bras, frottant ses épaules pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu… Elle le regarda évoluer à grandes enjambées et se sentit soudain découragée… Il était vraiment trop torturé et elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans sa tête. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils pourraient enfin vivre quelque chose tous les deux. Elle soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur le dossier… Mais bientôt, la colère prit le pas sur sa lassitude. Elle l'interpella brutalement !

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ??? Tu me fais des excuses pour ta conduite stupide et l'instant d'après tu me rejettes ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver ! » Elle s'était avancée sur le bord du canapé, le regard flamboyant de rage.

Il s'arrêta net entendant la véhémence de ces paroles et se retourna vers elle. Son regard si chaud l'instant d'avant était redevenu maintenant froid et distant. Il pinça les lèvres, semblant sortir de ses pensées et la découvrir dans la pièce… Il vint finalement s'asseoir avec raideur sur la petite table basse qui faisait face au divan. Il la regarda presque méchamment mais elle soutint son regard, sa colère contre lui étant loin d'être retombée. Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques instants en silence et ce fut finalement lui qui finit par détourner les yeux. Sam savoura sa victoire d'un discret sourire en coin.

« Alors ? Tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ? » Elle avait posé la question d'une voix posée. Elle ne voulait pas d'une dispute de plus, elle voulait juste comprendre, ou du moins entendre, ses raisons.

Il tritura un moment un pauvre stylo qui avait le malheur de se trouver là, cherchant ses mots… Il se sentait complètement stupide de réagir comme ça. Elle était là qui s'offrait à lui et il la repoussait sans ménagement alors que tout son être le traitait d'imbécile ! Mais il voulait être sûr qu'elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait avec lui… Elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il gâche leur amitié pour de vulgaires pulsions animales ! Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains, c'est fou comme cette femme pouvait le priver de son assurance…

« Sam… Je… Je n'ai rien à t'apporter ! Tu es jeune, brillante, belle et tu as toute la vie devant toi… Je refuse que tu gâches ta vie pour moi !!! »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et effarement. C'était donc ça ? Il croyait encore qu'il ne la méritait pas… Lui qu'elle avait vu défier les pires Goa'uld de la galaxie sans sourciller, comment pouvait-il à ce point manquer de confiance dès qu'il s'agissait d'affronter ses sentiments ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'un petit garçon qu'elle devait rassurer.

Elle le regarda. Il fixait ses pieds, l'air complètement abattu, passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux, tic qui d'ordinaire l'aidait à regagner son calme mais qui n'avait à cet instant, aucun effet. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac, si seulement tout était plus simple… Ils auraient pu vivre heureux, tous les deux, ensemble… Il soupira profondément… Une main posée sur son épaule lui fit relever la tête et son regard se perdit dans les yeux azurs de sa compagne. Il y lut de la tristesse et malgré tout, toujours de l'amour. Son cœur se serra un peu plus, décidément, il n'était bon qu'à la rendre malheureuse…

Les doigts hésitants, il caressa doucement sa joue, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle inclina sa tête pour renforcer le contact avec sa main. Il esquissa un petit sourire confus.

« Je suis désolé… J'ai l'impression de n'être bon qu'à te faire du mal… Pourquoi restes-tu près de moi ? Je ne suis qu'un vieux colonel caractériel… Tu mérites tellement mieux… »

Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son visage, hypnotisé par sa moue enfantine. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, étirant le sourire de Sam. Elle lui attrapa la main et déposa tendrement un baiser dans sa paume. Ce geste plein de douceur lui fit baisser les yeux, cette femme allait le rendre fou. Elle prit la parole d'une voix douce, murmurant à peine.

« Dans ton portrait, tu as oublié borné, irascible, capricieux et tellement d'autres choses que j'oublie mais… » Elle souleva son menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux « … Je t'aime. »

Elle l'avait dit, sans détour, mettant son cœur complètement à nu devant lui et ce qu'elle pouvait lire maintenant dans ses yeux lui disait qu'elle avait eu raison. Une nouvelle étincelle éclairait son regard brun. Il sourit comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu faire auparavant, un sourire détendu, sans aucune retenue. Il lui lança taquin, en s'avançant très légèrement vers elle…

« Je suis vieux… »

« J'aime les hommes mûrs ! »

« Je suis aussi capable d'être un vrai gamin… »

« Je t'apprendrai à grandir ! »

La distance entre eux s'amenuisait dangereusement alors qu'ils continuaient leur jeu…

« Je suis bordélique. »

« Je suis une maniaque de l'ordre ! »

« Je ne rate jamais un épisode des Simpson ! »

« Je te ferai découvrir d'autres plaisirs… »

Plus que quelques millimètres séparaient encore leur deux bouches. Ils se cherchaient, retardant leur avancée en savourant d'avance le moment qui allait les unir.

« Je suis un ours solitaire… »

« Je veux des bébés ! »

Il eut un sursaut de surprise et Sam retint son souffle, craignant d'avoir brisé l'instant magique. Puis il lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires et combla enfin le vide entre eux deux. Ses lèvres chaudes posées sur les siennes lui firent perdre pied et elle s'agrippa à lui, resserrant ses deux bras autour de sa nuque. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Dans ce baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, huit longues années de frustration, de désir, de non-dits étaient en train de s'évaporer pour céder la place à l'amour, la tendresse et la complicité qui les avait toujours unis.

Ils s'écartèrent enfin, à bout de souffle et restèrent immobiles et silencieux, front contre front, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Quand son cœur reprit un rythme à peu près normal, Jack se releva et s'assit sur le canapé attirant Sam sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou, heureuse d'être là. Elle s'enivrait de son parfum pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux… Ils profitaient pleinement de leur nouvelle intimité.

Enfin, il se redressa un peu et souleva doucement le menton de sa bien-aimée pour plonger dans son regard. Il paraissait si sérieux soudain qu'une angoisse la saisit… Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il ouvrit la bouche et lui prononça les deux plus jolis mots qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus :

« Je t'aime… »


End file.
